


In-Flight Distractions

by Muse92



Series: One Shot Saturdays [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse92/pseuds/Muse92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla hates flying but loves to travel, thankfully stranger in the seat next to her is very helpful</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Flight Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,  
> Welcome to One-Shot Saturday (even though it is now Sunday in Australia)  
> Hope you enjoy, and remember feel free to come find me on Tumblr with prompts for next Saturday or leave a comment below. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The thing about flying that she hates so much is the confined spaces. Hours trapped in one small metal box with people how hate it just as much as she does. If anything goes wrong there is nowhere to go, even when she feels like she can’t breathe and walls are closing in around her she can’t leave. And whatever you do, don’t ask her about turbulence. It’s just not a good idea.

And yet, Carmilla Karnstein loves to travel the world. There is so much to see and do with only so much time to do it. So despite her fear of being in planes Carmilla finds herself once again preparing for take off.

The plane is almost full but so far the seat next to her is unoccupied and she really hopes it stays that way. She’s sitting on the two seat side of the plane in the aisle seat. It helps with her panic to be on the aisle, she can stand up and walk the plane whenever she needs, no feeling trapped by some stranger.

Carmilla lifts the middle armrest to allow herself to stretch out when a someone stops beside her.

“Hi, I think that’s my seat.”

Carmilla looks up at the stranger, she’s young, probably the same age she thinks. Her honey brown hair is long and pushed behind her ears and she has a massive smile on her face.

Carmilla smiles, exiting into the aisle to allow the stranger to slide into the window seat. They both settle back in.

“I’m Laura by the way,” the stranger turns to her holding her hand out, which Carmilla takes.

“Carmilla.”

The pilot comes over the plane’s intercom, “Good evening ladies and gentleman. Ugh.  I’m Roger and I’ll be your ugh captain this evening. We are looking at a 12 hour flight time tonight but ugh there appears to be some ugh turbulence so please keep aware of your seatbelt signs. We advise that you keep your belts on while seated. We ugh hope you enjoy your flight and thank you for flying with us.”

The flight attendants begin their final checks. Laura is staring out her window fascinated by the flurry of action that happens on the tarmac. Carmilla is trying to keep a handle of her breathing; taxi-ing the part of the she hates the most. It’s the build up to take off, the anticipation. A last chance to back out and go home but at the end of these 12 hours will be an adventure she really doesn’t want to miss.

The plane makes its way to the runway, Laura bounces in her seat excitement running through her veins and eyes glued to the window. Carmilla clutches at her armrest, knuckles turning white.

Laura hasn’t noticed Carmila’s discomfort but as the planes races down the takes off the forces pushes her back into her seat and she grabs for the armrest in the middle, her hand falling on top of Carmilla’s. She turns her head to Carmilla and finds her with eyes screwed tight shut whispering something beneath her breath. Carmilla looks scared and Laura looks down at the hand she is now holding, the knuckles have gone white from clutching so tightly.

Laura gently rubs the back of Carmilla’s hand in small circles to try and calm her, not something she would normally do for a stranger but the look of panic on Carmilla’s face makes her want to help.

“It’s just the plane taking off, we’ll be levelling out soon. Everything is going to be alright” Laura says quietly to her. Carmilla nods her head slightly till whispering to herself.

The planes levels out and Carmilla loosens her grip on the armrests but doesn’t open her eyes yet. She slowly counts to 10, breathing deeply before collapsing inwards into the seat, hands falling to her lap.

“First time flyer?” Laura asks, a smile on her lips.

Carmilla shakes her head, “No, which is actually really embarrassing. I’m always in the air, travelling. I just really hate flying and planes.”She cheeks a flushed with embarrassment. “But, umm, thanks for the umm, chat and what not. It helped. I just need to keep my hands occupied during the worst parts”

“Not a problem at all. I actually love flying and try to fly as much as possible. So is London your final destination or are you moving onto another place?”

She’s trying to distract Carmilla, she knows quite a few people that have similar fears of flying and finds that keeping them talking helps to calm them.

“I’ll be in London for a few days and then I’ll be off to Reykjavik. I have some family out that way. What about you, London your final stop?”

“Yeah, this time it is. Flying into do some work – I’m a journalist.” Laura smiles brightly at that and Carmilla finds herself smiling back.

Dinner is brought around for the passengers, Laura selecting the vegetarian option and Carmilla having a roast beef dinner. Laura is chatty, telling Carmilla about her current work and recent travels, to her surprise Carmilla finds herself smiling along with the conversation. The excited energy pouring from Laura being absorbed into Carmilla as the dinner trays are taken away.

“Do you mind, I just need to use the bathroom.” Laura points towards the aisle.

“I was about to get up myself, they will be turning the lights off soon so its comfy track pants for me. I’ve done this flight path a few times.” She stands and reaches up into the luggage compartment to grab her bag.

Laura lifts the middle and aisle armrests to make getting out easier but it stopped from exiting the seat altogether while Carmilla grabs her bag, her shirt lifts slightly, exposing her toned stomach, Laura’s eyes darting away quickly, her cheeks flushing.

Carmilla looks down at Laura a grin spreading as she notes Laura’s blush and her own stomach almost directly in her face. “Want me to grab you bag?”

Laura clears her throat loudly, “Umm, yes please. I’m feeling trackies too.”

The lights within the plane have been dimmed by the time Carmilla returns from the bathroom, Laura already in her seat with the thin seat blanket tucked around her lap. Carmilla stows her bag once more and slides in beside Laura, the middle armrest still up, leaving nothing to separate them.

Carmilla settles into her seat, pulling her own blanket up around her shoulders. The plane is cold, and without the added heat from the lights both Carmilla and Laura are soon shivering under their blankets. Laura subconsciously moves closer to the middle of their joined seats but it doesn’t seem to help the chill, Laura shivers harder.

“Hey, umm, Carmilla?” Laura asks teeth chattering slightly.

Carmilla nods, “Yeah?”

“Umm, I know we really only just met but it’s absolutely freezing and umm well, would you want to maybe share our blankets? It would be warmer. Of course you can say no. Its kind of an odd request but  I was just thinking...”

“Laura,” Carmilla interrupts her.

Laura stops talking, blush returning to her cheeks.

“If you wanted to cuddle you just need to ask,” Carmilla laughs, winking at Laura. “but sure, we can share its really cold in here tonight.”

Laura takes both blankets and layers them on top of both herself and Carmilla.

** *** **

Carmilla wakes with a start, nearly jumping out of her seat. The plane is shaking, its feels almost as if it will fall apart. Carmilla’s hand reaches out grabbing for the closet object, one hand clutching at the aisle armrest and the other grabbing a hold of Laura’s thigh. Her grip is tight, heart hammering in her ears, but she doesn’t notice Laura startling awake. Carmilla starts counting to 10 counting to 10 consecutively.

Laura winces slightly under the grip Carmilla has on her thigh, her hand gripping high up on her thigh. The plane is shaking really bad and she knows Carmilla must be panicking. She rests her hand one Carmilla’s, once again trying to soothe her by rubbing her thumb across the back of her palm.

“Carmilla, it’s going to be ok. It’s just a little turbulence.”

Carmilla shakes her head.

Laura quickly scans the passengers around them, all of them are still asleep, undisturbed by the planes motions.

“Carmilla, look at me.” She turns her head to Laura, her eyes closed.

“Open your eyes, everything will be fine. I promise.”

Carmilla opens her eyes, focusing on Laura’s, but it all it does is make her grip tighten on Laura thigh. A small whimper escaping her lips, Carmilla’s hand is high up on her thigh and the pressure of her grip is both painful and exhilarating.

Carmilla seems to notice her hand on Laura’s thigh at the nose and loosens it slightly but doesn’t let go, her panic still overtaking her body. “Sorry, like I said, I just need to occupy myself during the worst of the flight.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

At that moment the planes shudders terribly and Carmilla’s grip tightens once more but this time the noise that escapes Laura’s mouth is a mix between  cry of pain and a moan of pleasure. Laura flushes deeply, Carmilla raises an eyebrow at her.

“We now...” she begins loosening her grip and slides it a little higher up Laura’s thigh, “there is something we could do...”

The airplane shudders again but this time Carmilla’s grip stays loose, she is focused entirely on Laura and her reactions. She’s biting her bottom lip and takes another look around the cabin. Still no one is awake and the lights are still dimmed. Laura nods her head as pushes forward in the seat as Carmilla begins to run her fingers up and down the inside of Laura’s thigh.

Carmilla’s hand reaches higher, slipping under her shirt to play across her stomach, Laura hums in approval and readjusts the blanket around them to hide their activities, glad she changed into baggy track pants when Carmilla slips her hand below the waist band.

The position is awkward but Carmilla’s fingers glide between her folds, already her fingers coated with Laura. She leans in to Laura, appearing to rest her chin on her shoulder.

“God Laura, you’re already so wet...” she whispers in Laura’s ear.

Laura bites her bottom lip, trying to contain as much noise as she can but failing as Carmilla dips inside her slightly testing the angle, a moan slipping from Laura. The angle isn’t going to work for what Carmilla has in mind, so she slowly removes her hand from Laura’s pants and circles it over her shoulders.

Laura looks up at Carmilla in confusion.

“Turn a bit and lean back into me a bit, the angle will be better,” Carmilla whispers and Laura does, Carmilla know able to snake her arm around Laura’s waist.

Her fingers once again slide past her waist band and begin slowly circling Laura’s clit, Laura clutches at Carmilla’s knee, her grip tight, and rest her head against Carmilla’s shoulder. Her hips begin a slow rhythm in time with Carmilla’s fingers.

Her own heat pooling , Carmilla pushes forward her fingers circling Laura’s entrance, teasing Laura who bites down on Carmilla’s shoulder to stifle a moan.

Her fingers dip inside, pushing as far in as they can and pulling back. Laura mouth falls open in a silent moan, her breath warm against Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla sets an agonizing slow rhythm, her fingers pushing in then sliding out and circling her clit before pushing in once more.

Laura’s breathing is getting heavy and she’s almost biting hard enough at Carmilla’s to draw blood but Carmilla just continue her slow pace, marvelling at the warmth of Laura as her walls contract around her fingers every time they enter her.

“Please... Carmilla...” she’s mumbling against the skin of Carmilla’s neck, her lips brushing across and raising goosebumps on the skin they reach. Laura lets her grip on Carmilla’s knee go to readjust the blankets higher before palming her own breasts.

Carmilla increases her speed “We can’t get out of our seats while the seat belt light is on...” she begins slipping a second finger inside. Laura moans against her neck, not quick enough to stifle the moan completely in the skin she finds there. “But once it does I can fuck you in the bathroom...”she crooks her finger inside Laura to emphasise her point.

Laura bites down harshly on Carmilla’s shoulder, drawing blood this time but not letting go as Carmilla again increases her speed.

“You just need to keep quiet until then.” She whispers and presses the heel of her palm against Laura’s clit. “Can you do that for me Laura?”

Laura shudders beneath Carmilla’s touch but slowly nods her head her tongue darting out to soothe the Carmilla’s shoulder just as the seat belt light flickers off.

“Carmilla... the light.” Laura hips thrusting into Carmilla’s hand. “It’s off. Let’s go.” She’s desperate for more and her voice comes out louder than a whisper.

Carmilla slides her fingers slowly out of Laura, careful not to accidentally wipe them on the blankets or Laura’s clothes and raises them to her lips. Laura’s eyes follow their movement and whines as Carmilla pops them into her mouth, sucking them dry.

Carmilla takes a quick glance around as she stands in the aisle. The other passengers are still asleep and the flight attendants are nowhere to be seen so she grabs Laura by the hand a leads her down the aisle quickly to the nearest stall.

It’s a tight squeeze once they are both inside with the door closed firmly behind them but that doesn’t stop Laura as she rushes forward pinning Carmilla to the door with a bruising kiss and nibbling at her bottom lip.

“Lauurraa...” Carmilla whines as Laura’s hand slide up under her shirt to pull at hardened nipples.

She kisses a path down Carmilla’s jaw to her pulse point, sucking on the sensitive skin lightly before she drops completely in front of Carmilla. Her hands dragging down her stomach and pulling her pants down as she goes, goosebumps erupting all over Carmilla’s body.

Laura presses a quick kiss to Carmilla’s hips as she carefully spreads her legs open. Carmilla is glistening, she’s almost dripping with excitement and Laura delves straight in, her tongue pressing firmly against Carmilla’s clit and pushing two fingers deep inside.

Not expecting the speed Carmilla cries out in pleasure, clamping a hand quickly over her mouth and biting down on her palm, her other hand tangling in Laura’s hair pulling her closer.

Laura sets a fast pace, her fingers pushing in and out of Carmilla, twisting and crooking inside. Her tongue keeps rhythm against her clit, alternating between hard and soft flicks.

Carmilla is shamelessly humping Laura’s face, she can feel her orgasm coming. Her legs are shaking and the warm sensation spreads through her body, her walls tightening around Laura’s fingers. She bites down harder into her hand to silence herself. Her chest is heaving, the taste of blood filling her mouth.

Laura sucks Carmilla’s swollen clit into her mouth, dragging her teeth across it just as she pushes her fingers harshly against Carmilla’s ever tightening walls and it pushes Carmilla over the edge. She gushes as her orgasm takes over and Laura quickly moves her mouth lower, wanting to take all of Carmilla in.

Laura leans back on her heels, smiling, and wipes her mouth on the back of her arm.

“Well, that’s definitely something to keep you occupied.” She laughs getting to her feet and pulling Carmilla’s pants back up as she goes.

Carmilla is desperately trying to catch her breath and Laura running her fingers up and down her stomach isn’t helping.

There’s a tapping at the door behind them and a voice calls through the door, “I’m sorry but we’ve hit a bit more turbulence so I am going to have to ask you to take your seat please.”

Carmilla answers the flight attendant and waits until she hears them leave further down the aisle. She pops her head out of the stall, checking to make sure that no one is watching before taking Laura’s hand once more and pulling her back to their seats.

“Looks like you’ll have to wait until we pass this bit of turbulence before I can finish you,” Carmilla whispers in Laura’s ear once they have settle back in.

Laura flashes a grin before grabbing the blankets, leaning back into Carmilla and spreading her legs. “Yeah, but you still need a distraction for now.”

Carmilla laughs quietly, wrapping her arm once more around Laura’s waist. “That I will.”

 


End file.
